A typical communication network is managed by a central network operator and a number of distributors. The distributors act as the service providers for the system, and may either wholesale their service capacity to retailers or sell directly to customers.
Services provided on the network are controlled by the central network operator and individual service providers have no ability to control their network services independently from other service providers. Different service providers often sell services to customers having differing service needs. Therefore, service providers desire the ability to independently control the services provided.
What is needed is a method and apparatus which enables individual service providers to independently control network services.